


Yearning

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Pining!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: Keith hated himself for feeling like he did. He wasn’t the type of guy to obsess about someone. Anyone. Especially him. Yet here he was.





	

Keith hated himself for feeling like he did. He wasn’t the type of guy to obsess about someone. Anyone. Especially him. Yet here he was.

Unable to sleep, Keith had given up on the pretence of pretending he was. Kicking off the covers, warm from his shuffling and shifting, he lay flat on his back and stared up at the ceiling of the castle, his eyes barely seeing anything.

Why did it have to be _him_?

Keith growled and slammed his fist down on the mattress underneath him. Out of everyone, why did it have to be Lance that made him feel like he did? Lance who flirted with everyone. Lance who barely noticed their “bonding moment”. Lance who constantly annoyed him and irritated him.

The anger bubbled in his gut and he tried to find a way to soothe that anger. He tried to think about battles in his lion. About training. He tried to think about Christmas in the barracks and his piloting… But his mind drifted to Lance. The way he smiled. The way he cocked his head. The way his skin looked like it would be soft to touch despite the battles they fought together. His body betrayed him as he thought about how his own fingers would look grazing over Lance’s abs, over his pectoral muscles, pinching at nipples…

A moan left Keith’s lips as he felt his cock respond, his erection tenting the boxers briefs he slept in, a spot of wetness staining the grey front. He hated himself for the feelings he had and he felt guilty for thinking of one of his fellow Paladins in this way but Keith couldn’t help himself. He bit on his bottom lip, closed his eyes and let his left hand skim down his body, his fingers drifting over his muscles in a way that he could almost imagine it was someone else’s touch. Keith was very aware it was him own hands and fingers yet he tried to forget that and imagine it was Lance with him.

Lance would tease him, would kiss and nip and lick Keith’s skin with the mouth that annoyed Keith so damn much with meaningless words. Yet Keith wouldn’t care as he would look down with hooded eyes as his body responded to Lance’s touches, his skin would be covered in goosebumps and his hips would buck up but Lance would tease and take things slow…

Though Keith didn’t have to take it slow now. Instead, he let his hand slip into his tight underwear and wrap around his cock as he used his other to shimmy out of the inconvenient fabric. Once free of his boxer briefs, Keith threw his head back and began to stroke his dick with long slow slides of his hand.

He knew he wouldn’t last long. Not when he was so pent up. Not when his fantasy Lance was being so damn sexy, telling him how fucking good he looked when he was needy…

Keith knew it was a fantasy, that Lance was probably snoring loudly in his room, oblivious to Keith’s feelings and lusting after some random space chick, but he didn’t care. He only sped up his pace, his thumb rubbing over the slit of his cock so that pre-cum aided the movement of his hand.

He thought of Lance’s mouth, pouty, and those full lips wrapped around his cock and Keith squeezed lightly at he imagined that sensation. It would be wet and lewd and so damn sexy and Keith would buck his hips up as Lance’s sucked and slurped so obscenely.

It was fantasy that Keith would never have, he knew that as he wasn’t able to tell Lance a damn thing and as he reached his climax, he muttered out the name of his tormentor as he came.

“Lance,” he whispered and the word felt wrong and hollow on his lips in his current position.

Keith opened his eyes and felt an odd sense of yearning for something he never even had. He yearned for Lance to be in the bed, for him to beside him and in love with him.

But instead of Lance with him, Keith was alone and sticky and felt guilty due to his late night thoughts. Shivering from the sudden cold feeling, he scooted away from the sticky patches he had created and curled up on his side in the covers. In the cold of night, alone, he vowed that one day he would tell Lance about his feelings… about this yearning.

Just not tonight. Soon. But not tonight.


End file.
